Time Travel
by lady of darkness 88
Summary: who is this girl? what is she hiding? and what does she have to do with the snarky potions master and know it all bookworm!


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not profiting from any of my stories which are based upon characters created by J.K. Rowling. This story contains aspects of the Harry Potter books, but is not based upon or totally compliant with any one of them. Set in the golden trio's 5th year but I am changing a couple things around including deaths, coupling, and children!! You don't like it then to bad don't read it.

* * *

She was walking down the halls of Hogwarts trying to sneak out without getting caught by the staff, a usual routine for her as she was staying here over the summer with her uncle and aunt while her parents were away on a second honeymoon. She was all set to go clubbing in muggle London where she wouldn't be recognized, because in the wizarding world no boy would be stupid enough to get with in 10 feet of her. it wasn't because she was bad looking by any means she was quite gifted in the looks department but her family was well known and so were their overprotective instincts when it came to her. It was late at night and completely quiet but as she turned the corner she heard footsteps behind her causing her to panic and enter the closest door to her, she closed the door quietly not realizing the room was occupied.

"May I help you" said a voice behind her and she quickly turned around grabbing her heart in shock.

"Albus Dumbledore if you ever try something like that again I swear I am going to hide all your lemon drops." She seethed crossing her arms looking at the headmaster.

"I am sorry my dear but I do not know you though it is obvious you know me. Who are you?" he said with a little frown on his face looking at the strange girl with long straight brown hair, and brown eyes, she was wearing knee high black leather boots, hip hugger jeans and a tank top stopping above her navel showing her belly button piercing. Her body was toned and she was ready to defend and attack if need be as her eyes swept the room. She took in his appearance and realized he looks different than usual, younger even. She looked at the rest of the people in the room where sat Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Mad Eye Moody, who all looked younger as well. The door behind her opened knocking her to the ground as a scowling Severus Snape walked in. They all watched as her different emotions flashed through her face from fear, to understanding, to anger.

"I am going to kill him." She seethed knowing it was Potters fault her time turner would have activated because he and the idiot Weasley stole it and played keep away with it because she wouldn't pay attention to him. But in her admittance she received wands pointed at her from everyone in the room including the man towering over her.

"Who?" Snape said his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the witch with a scowl.

She was looking scared before schooling her features "Right… um … what I mean is …" she slowing started crawling back away from this man she new only to well until she was stopped when her back ran into another chair. She looked up only to be met by the bleu eyes of the headmaster.

"My dear could you please tell us your name, what you are doing at Hogwarts and who it is you are planning on killing"

She looked from the headmaster to Snape's black cold eyes and back to the headmaster, her mind running a mile a minute; a trade she got from her mother; as she tried to figure a way out of here. She stood slowly the wands still pointed at her and hoped to Merlin her plan would work.

"My name is Leah, I came here hoping I could get some help. My parents were killed by death eaters and I was trying to survive on my own but they don't like to leave people alive and they have been chasing me." she said lying perfectly not talking to quickly or to slowly, keeping her voice steady except where she talked about her parents death where she made her voice quaver. She was an excellent liar, she had to be with the family she had. She looked to the others in the room and saw that McGonagall in all her Mother Gryffindor way wanted to come comfort her which she new meant it was believable but new some people where still skeptical.

"Am I to assume it is the deatheaters that you want to kill" Dumbledore said a comforting smile on his face urging her on.

"No… Yes… I mean I want to kill them but it's just that's not what I meant when I said 'I am going to kill him', I meant that I was going to kill the guy who sold me the portkey" Dumbledore raised his eyes here and she decided it was time to turn it up a notch. She started to talk faster and look a little flustered "I mean I know portkeys not registered with the ministry are illegal it's just I was so scared and I figured that Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world I mean that's what everyone says… but I think this might have been a mistake so I am going to just leave now" she said turning around and walking towards the door but having to stop as Snape didn't move out of her way.

"Who are your parents" she inwardly smiled when Dumbledore focused on that thing but made sure she didn't even flinch outwardly knowing Snape's eyes were on her as she thought up believable names leaving them somewhat similar so she wouldn't forget them. Turning to face Dumbledore her face was emotionless

"My mother is… was a muggleborn witch named Mia Grand from America and my father was a muggle named Simon Spellman" she said looking down at her feet tears filling her eyes as McGonagall put her wand away and walk up to her wrapping her arms around the young girl in a tight embrace. Leah stiffened at the contact but then slowly relaxed feeling empty in knowing that every one she knew in her time had no idea who she was including her Aunt Minnie, so silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why do none of us know about their deaths" Moody growled. Leah pulled away from McGonagall and looked at Moody her cheeks stained red as she slowly regained herself remembering what her mother said about the deaths that the prophet didn't talk about.

"Because the prophet is filled with idiot, controlled by even bigger idiots, who don't want to talk about people who have 'disappeared'"

"We could always use Veritaserum" Snape said from behind the girl.

"I'm telling the truth" she said before McGonagall pulled her into her arms again because the girl started to cry again.

"Albus we have to help her"

"Do not worry Minerva we will. you will be spending the night in the infirmary and tomorrow we will move you into the guest quarters until the other students arrived where you will be sorted and start attending classes. Where is it you use to attend?"

"I was home schooled by my mother" she said before McGonagall lead her to the infirmary repeating that 'everything is going to be alright'

* * *

"Do you believe her" Sirius Black said looking to the headmaster after finally removing his eyes from where the girl once stood.

"If she was lying she's really good at it" Tonks said scooting closer to Remus.

"If she's telling the truth then that leaves us with more unknown deaths" Remus stated before wrapping his arm around Tonks in comfort.

"She looked like she recognized all of us, she even knew about your lemon drops" Moody said turning to also look at the headmaster

"Everyone knows about his… love… of lemon drops" Snape sneered

"Yes it has me wondering, but for know we will just have to keep a close eye on her." Albus said before all of them went their separate ways, Snape to the dungeons, Tonks and moody to the gates, Albus to his office and Sirius to turn into snuffles and head with Remus to his rooms as he pretends to be Remus's pet dog.


End file.
